Zootopia- Yugioh
by BakuraKillsMarik3
Summary: Zootopia! but Yugioh! I dont own Zootopia or Yugioh, I just took the script and wrote the scenes, as well as the inspiration from a comic
1. Chapter 1

"Fear, treachery, blood lust. Thousands of years ago these were the... forces that ruled our world A world where prey were scared of predators. And predators had an uncontrollable... biological urge to maim, and maul, and... Awww!" A small child said,with rabbit ears. Her spiky tried colored shook, long blonde bangs hung in her face as she brushed them away as she turned at looked at the other little kids, two dressed in togas, one was a loin, his tail was wagging as he gently pushed another child down, fake clawing at them, as the small female with wool around her neck, signaling her as a sheep hybrid, called out, "Blood! Blood! Blood! Ahhh…" as she threw red streamers, the rabbit hybrid child looked at them and then cleared her, "Back then, the world was divided in two." She pointed at the Loin hybrid, "Vicious predator," then pointed at the lamb, "or meek prey." She gently helped up the lamb and took a hold of both kids hands, "But over time, we evolved, and moved beyond or primitive savage ways. Now predator and prey live in harmony. And every young mammal has multitudinous opportunities." The lamb piped up, "Yeah, I don't have to cower in a herd anymore. Instead, I can be an astronaut." She said excitedly, placing on an astronaut's helmet. The lounge spoke up, "I don't have to be a lonely hunter anymore. Today I can hunt for tax exemptions. I'm gonna be an actuary." He said placing on a tye and picking up a suitcase. The Rabbit hybrid gently spoke up, "And I can make the world a better place. I am going to be... A police officer!" She said placing a badge and cop hat on. A fox hybrid in the crowd shouted, "Bunny cop? That is the most stupidest thing I ever heard!" The rabbit child rolled her eyes, "It may seem impossible to small minds. I'm looking at you, Max Tyler." she glared at the fox hybrid child, "But, just 211 miles away, stands the great city of Zootopia. Where our ancestors first joined together in peace. And declared that anyone can be anything! Thank you and good night." The children on stage took a bow as the crowd clapped.

A larger rabbit, with whiten fur around his ear tips as grey spiky hair and old purple eyes smiled warm as he held the young rabbits hand in his, "Yugi, you ever wonder how your grandma and me got to be so darn happy?" he asked the small girl, "Nope!" She said as their hands swung happily, "Well, we gave up on our dreams, and we settled. Right Lou?" He asked the other elder rabbit who was walking as a slower pace than the other two, looking at all the stands filled with goodies and trinkets, perking up, "Oh, yes. That's right, Solomon." She spoke softly hurrying up to the two, "We settled hard." She smiled warmly at Solomon, "You see, that's the beauty of complacency, Yugi. If you don't try anything new, you'll never fail." He said as the young child let go of his hand and jumped up on a haystack, " I like trying, actually." She giggled a little, Lou smiled at her granddaughter, "What your grandfather means, hon, is that it's gonna be difficult, impossible even... - for you to become a police officer." "- Right. There's never been a bunny cop." Solomon cut in, Lou following right behind "- No." " - Bunnies don't do that." " - Never." "- Never." Yugi looked at his grandparents, "Well... Then I guess I'll have to be the first one. Because I am gonna make the world a better place!" She said happily, "Or, heck, you know. You wanna talk about making the world a better place, no better way to do it than becoming a carrot farmer." Solomon said, "Yes! Your grandpa, me, your 275 cousins." "- We're changing the world." " - Yeah." " - One carrot at a time." " - Amen to that. Carrot farming is a noble profession. You get it, honey? I mean, it's great to have dreams. Yeah, just as long as you don't believe in them too much." The elder man trailed off as he noticed his granddaughter was missing, "Where the heck'd she go?"

"Give me your tickets right now, or I'm gonna kick your meek little sheep butt." Max snarled as he ripped the tickets out of of the smaller sheep's hands, her name was Anzu and around her were Joey, a dog, and Tristan, an antelope, "Ow! Cut it out, Max! Baah, baah!" Anzu cried out as Max shoved them in his overalls pocket, "What are you gonna do, cry?" He snarled, Yugi glared and walked up to him, "- Hey! You heard her. Cut it out." She said stepping in front of Anzu, Max growled, "- Nice costume, loser. What crazy world are you living in where you think a bunny could be a cop?" He chuckled out. Yugi looked him dead in the eye and held her hand out, "Kindly return my friend's tickets." She demanded of the fox child. "Come and get them. But watch out. Cause I'm a fox, and like you said in your dumb little stage play, us predators used to eat prey. And that killer instinct's still in our denna." Max growled out as his finger nails turned into sharp claws. His friend cut in, "Uh, I'm pretty much sure it's pronounced DNA." He said meekly, Max shoved him back, "Don't tell me what I know, Travis." Yugi glared at him glared harder, her violet eyes darkening, "You don't scare me, Max." She hissed. Max pushed her to the ground, a gasp of surprise left her mouth as her ears flattened back, as Max pushed her head down in the dirt of the fair-grounds. He snarled at her, "Scared now? Look at her nose twitch, she is scared. Cry, little baby bunny!" He chuckled at her face of fear, teasing her more, "Cry... Ow!" Yugi had slipped her feet under Maxs chin and kicked him off her, "Oh, you don't know when to quit, do you?" He scratched Yugis cheek as three shallow cuts were made, Yugi winced in pain but took in a breath, "Huh! I want you to remember this moment the next time you think you will ever be... anything more than just a stupid carrot-farming dumb bunny." Max said as he rushed off. Anzu rushed up to Yugi and helped the poor rabbit hybrid up, "That looks bad." She said softly as Joey and Tristen gathered round, " Are you okay, Yugi?" Yugi nodded with a smile, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Here you go." She handed Anzu the tickets she had managed to snag as Maz had held her to the ground. "Wow, you got our tickets!" Anzu said with glee. "You're awesome, Yugi!" Joey said happily, "Yeah, that Max Tayler doesn't know what he's talking about!" Tristen said. Yugi leaned down and picked up her cop hat that had been knocked off her head, "Well, he was right about one thing. I don't know when to quit." She said with full determination.

20 years later~

ZOOTOPIA POLICE ACADEMY

"Listen up, cadets. Zootopia has 12 unique ecosystems within its city limits." A Trainer had called out. Within this class of police cadets, Yugi of course was the only rabbit mixed among the larger species. The Trainer spoke up once more pointing at each location, "Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, to name a few. You're gonna have to master all of them before you hit the streets. Or guess what? You'll be dead!" The first day was the toughest of all, as Yugi tried her best through each obstacle, "Scorching sandstorm." Yugi was pushed backwards immediately, "You're dead, bunny bumpkin." The Trainer called out. "One thousand foot fall." Yugi tried climbing up but fell down, "You're dead, carrot baby." "Frigid ice wall." Yugi once more tried climbing up but ended up on her back in the icy water below, "You're dead, farm girl." "Enormous criminal." Yugi faced against a large Rhino, he sat down and Yugi couldnt make them move. "You're dead." Over and over the cycle continued through out days and months, "Dead." "Dead." "Dead." Even in the bathroom, Yugi had accidentally slipped and fell in the toilet, "Ohhh...! Filthy toilet. You're dead, fluffy butt." Finally threw Trainer pulled her aside, "Just quit and go home, fuzzy bunny. - There's never been a bunny cop. Never. - Just a stupid carrot-farming dumb bunny." Which made Yugi glare at them.

Months had passed as a large crowd had gathered in front of a small stage, a Loin Hybrid in a perfect suit cleared his throat, his name was Seto Kaiba, "As mayor of Zootopia, I am proud to announce that my mammal inclusion... initiative, has produced its first police academy graduate. Valedictorian of her class, ZPD's very first rabbit officer…" he gave a fake warm smile, "Yugi Mouto. Assistant Mayor Hawkins, her badge." a little sheep with blonde hair scrambled about, her wool was very white. "Oh, yes, yes!" She handed the lion the badge to give to the rabbit, "Thank you. Judy, it is my great privilege to officially assign you to the heart of Zootopia... Precinct One. City Center." Kaiba said placing the badge on the young womans shirt, Yugi was dressed in formal police cadet uniform, "Yeh! - Yeh! Congratulations Officer Muoto!" Hawkins said happily. Yugi looked at them both, beaming with pride, "I won't let you down. This has been my dream since I was a kid." She said happily. Hawkins moved closer, "You know, it's a real proud day for us little guys." She said in a hushed tone. Kaiba moved Hawkins aside, "Hawkins, make room, will you?" He said as the little sheep moved aside, "Okay, Officer Muoto. Let's see those teeth!" as the two posed for a photo.

Later that evening, Yugi's grandparents had taken her to the train station, "Officer Hopps, look here." Solomon said teasing the younger rabbit, "We're real proud of you, Yugi." He said softly, Lou spoke up, "Yeah, and scared too." "Yes." Solomon commented right back. "Really, it's kind of a proud-scared combo. I mean, Zootopia. So far away, such a big city." Lou said, Yugi chuckled, "Guys, I've been working for this my whole life." She said holding Solomons hand as well as Lous, "We know. And we're just a little excited for you, but terrified. The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. And also bears. We have bears to fear, too." "- Say nothing on lions, and wolves." "- Wolves?" "- Weasels." "- You played cribbage with a weasel once?" "Yeah, he cheats like there's no tomorrow." "You know what? Pretty much all predators." "- And Zootopia is full of them." "- Oh, Stu. And foxes are the worst. Yeah, actually, your father does have a point there. It's in their biology. Remember what happened with Max Tyler?" Yugi blinked her eyes in surprise, with an exhale she looked between her grandparents, "When I was nine. Max Tyler was a jerk who happens to be a fox. I know plenty of bunnies who are jerks." She said trying to make a point with her family, "Sure, yeah, we all do, absolutely. But just in case, we made you a little care package to take with you." "- I put some snacks in there." "- This is fox deterrent." "- Yeah, it's safe to have that." "- This is fox repellant. The deterrent and the repellant, that's all she needs." "- Check this out!" Solomon pulled out a small pink box, pressing a button on the side of it, a zapping sound as well as electricity shot out of the metal tips, Lou let out a gasp of shock as Yugi rubbed her face, "For goodness sake! She has no need for a fox taser, Solomon!" "Oh, come on. When is there not need a for a fox taser?" He pouted at his wife who begun to say something before Yugi quickly jumped in, "Well, okay, look, I will take this... To make you stop talking. Terrific! Everyone wins!" She said quickly taking the bag from her grandparents, "Arriving, Zootopia Express." Yugi looked up to see the bullet train pull into the station, "Okay, gotta go. Bye! Mmm. I love you, guys. Love you, too." "- Oh, cripes, here come the waterworks." Solomon said tearing up, "- Oh, Solomon. Pull it together." "Bye everybody!" Yugi called out, "Bye Yugi, I love you! Bye! Bye!"

"YOU ARE NOW LEAVING BUNNYBURROW."

The train station over speaker shouted as Yugi smiled and pulled out her ipod shuffle, Animals from Nickelback begun playing through her earphones. Taking a deep breath as each town passed through the window, her excitement was growing as the bullet train pulled into the station. "Welcome to Zootopia." The speakers called out once again. As Yugi took in all the sites.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors note- I apologize for yhe late update, due to some life problems i havent had time too_**

"And welcome to the crime family house. Luxury apartments with charm. Complementary delousing once a month. Don't lose your key!" The Armadillo Hybrid spat at Yugi who nodded taking the key, "Thank you." She said holding the key close to her small chest, spotting a couple of Antelope Hybrids walking into their room, both were carrying large boxes, Yugi waved at them, "Oh, hi! I'm Judy, your new neighbor!" She greeted the two males, "Yeah? Well, we're loud." One hissed at the Rabbit Hybrid, the other piped up, "Don't expect us to apologize for it." Yugi rose an eyebrow and walked into her small bedroom, "Greasy walls. Rickety bed. Crazy neighbors. I love it!" She said excitedly flopping onto to bed. Yugi smiled warmly, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

"Come on! He bared his teeth first!" A lanky Wolf Hybrid said, as a muzzle covered his mouth. "Excuse me!" Yugi called out to the front desk, - Hmm? Down here! - Hi. - O... M... Goodness! They really did hire a bunny. Ho-whop! I gotta tell you, you're even cuter than I thought you'd be." A Dog hybrid working the front desk, clearly hyped up on whatever he was eating, his gold hair and honey warm eyes were nice. Yugi chuckled nervously, "Ooh, ah, you probably didn't know, but a bunny can call another bunny 'cute', but when other animals do it, that's a little…" she trailed off and the Dog Hybrid caught on.

"Ohhh. I am so sorry! Me, Jono Neth. The guy everyone thinks is just a flabby donut-loving cop, stereotyping, yeah." Yugi blinked, "Oh. - No, it's okay. Oh. You've actually got... there's a…" yugi pointed to the man's cheek, as a large crumb of something the man ate was there. Jono blinked, "-A what?" He reached for his face, "On your cheek!" Jono reached for the opposite side, Yugi chuckled, "The other cheek." She pointed and Jono gasped, "Oh my! Haha sorry!" He quickly wiped it off and waved as Yugi made her way towards one of the far doors, "Hehehe, I should get to roll call, so which way do I…" She began to ask as Jono pointed the other way, " - Oh, ball pen's over there to the left." He replied happily, Yugi smiled, "Great. Thank you!" She quickly made her way in the right direction, Jono sighed, "Oh... That poor little bunny's gonna get eaten alive."

Yugi made her way through the doors as she looked around the room. Larger animals, loud of course, she walked around all of them and took a place next to a ryno, she immediately greeted him, "Hey! Officer Mouto. You ready to make the world a better place?" She raised a fist up to him as he grunted and pounded back. The doors crashed open and a large Bufflo Hybrid, walked into the room, carrying some folders, "Attention! All right. All right. Everybody sit. I've got three items on the docket. First, we need to acknowledge the elephant in the room. Francine. Happy birthday. Oh. Number two. There are some new recruits with us I should introduce, but I'm not going to because... I don't care. Finally, we have 14 missing mammal cases. All predators. From a giant polar bear to a teensy little otter. And City Hall is right up my tail to find them. This is priority number one. Assignments. Officers Grizzoli, Fragmire, Delgato. Your team take missing mammals from the Rainforest District. Officers McHorn, Ryan Spitz, Wolfard. Your teams take Sahara Square. Officers Higgins, Snorlof, Trunkaby. Tundratown. And finally, our first bunny, Officer Mouto. Parking duty. Dismissed." As quickly as the chief rattled off the assignment people left. Yugi was appalled, "Parking duty?" She huffed and got out of her seat and chased down the chief before he left, "Chief? Chief Dartz?" She said as Dartz slowed, pausing yo look at her, "Sir. You said there were fourteen missing mammal cases." She said quickly, Dartz nodded, "So?" He said quizzically, Yugi straighten her suit, "So I can handle one. You probably forgot but, I was top of my class at the academy." She said smartly as Dartz shrugged, "Didn't forget. Just don't care." He said walking away, Yugi huffed, "Sir, I'm not just some easy bunny." Dartz looked her up and down, "Well then, writing a hundred tickets a day should be easy." He bid her a goodbye as he walked away, Yugi glared, "A 100 tickets. I'm not gonna write 100 tickets. I'm gonna write 200 tickets. Before noon."

As quickly as she arrived on scene for parking duty, multiple little and large parking meters went off. (EXPIRED) (EXPIRED) "Ah! Boom!" Yugi grinned and then looked at her watch, "Two hundred tickets before noon!" She was happy with glee, then a couple of Hubrids caught her violet eyes, an Elephant and a Fox Hybrid that had striking hair very similar to Yugis own spiky tri colored locks. "Hey, watch where you're going, fox!" The Elephant hissed as the fox walked pass, not even touching the Elephant Hybrid. Yugi followed for a second before writing up another ticket, turning back, the Fox Hybrid was gone, "Huh! Hmm. Where'd he go?"


End file.
